


Protection

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stay Up All Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: So, i used this and section of other fics to get back into writting since my hiatis a couple of weeks ago.So i asked my friend cause and they suggested one i will do later and “ ninja ship party morning fluff written in universe” so that’s this! hope you like it!I will still be taking prompts cause i am still trying to get back so go for it!





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> not proper beta yet

Danny stirred awake and looked over at the ninja next to him. “Hey Ninja Brian.” He groagily said as he rubbed his eyes and stretched the covers off of his thin body. “Did you get any sleep or the usual.”   
Ninja Brian looked up at him from the book he was reading, nodded and continued reading.  
“ You know we could just get an alarm system so you can get sleep?” Danny said sitting up in bed and using his fist to keep him stable. He moved his hair so it wasn't in is face as much.  
Ninja Brian shrugged, flipping the page of his book.  
Danny got up and ruffled his hair. “I think that is cute you think you need to protect me but you could get some sleep if we had a security system.” Danny started towards the kitchen and Ninja Brian set down his book and followed him. “I know you like keeping a watch on me, but people need sleep.” Danny said as he grabbed out some toast. “And yes you are people.” He proceeded to butter the toast and cover it with sprinkles. Danny then grabbed his plate and walked over to the couch, flopped on it, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv to the gruesome thing Ninja Brian was watching after Danny went to bed. Danny shielded his eyes form the sight and quickly changed the channel to a bright happy children's animated show.  
Ninja Brian had sat down next to him and his eyes started to feel heavy. He nodded off and his head landed on the shoulder of Danny.   
“You need to sleep at night so you don’t always do this.” Danny commented and took a bite of his bread.  
Ninja Brian scowled at him.  
Danny laughed. “I’m not complaining but still. You need sleep.”


End file.
